


Colours

by yedmkyu



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Junkyu POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yedmkyu/pseuds/yedmkyu
Summary: “When you meet a person and you start seeing colours, it means that that person is meant for you.”





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is (@yedmkyu from twitter) :) i came back with a fic but this time, in a different medium. ever since i started creating social media aus on twitter, i have always wanted to make a full fic for everyone. this fic has aged in my drafts so i'm finally dropping it now! hope this is somehow okay?? ♡

Grey. Black and White. Colourless. That’s pretty much how the world is when you’re born. I never questioned it. I just accepted it. When I got older, I was confused when my parents were talking about “Red,” “Purple,” and “Cerulean”. I asked them what those were and they said they were colours.

_“When you meet a person and you start seeing colours, it means that that person is meant for you.”_

Meant for what? I once asked. Those people that were meant for you are called soulmates, they told me. Mum and Dad are soulmates, so they’re together and madly in love, they’d sometimes call it out.

Ever since that day, I’ve always wondered what colours would look like. Who my soulmate was. When do I meet them. My bestfriend, Yedam, started seeing colours when we were in 3rd grade. He told me how everything started to look different and bright the moment he looked away from Doyoung, our classmate in Math class. I told him what my parents told me and he thought it was ridiculous and shrugged off the idea that they are meant for each other. Unfortunate for him, I happen to be good friends with Doyoung. It was no trouble asking him about this situation. As it turns out, his world also went bright and colourful as soon as he caught a certain black-haired boy looking at him. I felt as if it is my obligation as his bestfriend that I play matchmaker between them.

It took me a long time, but I was patient in setting the right moves between them. The three of us hung out more. I purposely excuse myself whenever we’re out so they can spend some alone time together. They paired up more when it came to class projects. By the time we reached our sophomore year, I got the news that they’re together. I knew they’d be together eventually. Regardless how long it took for them to realize, they were fated to be together since that day they’re world stopped looking bleak. And they’ll be together for the rest of their lives.

That was years ago. We’re in our 20s and they got married a month ago and they just came home last week. It’s a fond memory too look back on. I’ve always thought that celebrations are only enjoyable when it’s not yours.

“You’re grinning by yourself. I hope you’re not planning something evil… like committing genocide in the office.”

I looked to my left and saw that the voice belonged to my co-worker, Jihoon.

“Hmm… do I just blow the place up or go with the classic ‘slash and dash’?” I muttered.

“Jesus Christ, Junkyu! Can you not spread your creepiness early in the morning?” He complained.

“Hey! I’m talking about our next animation scene, in case you’ve forgotten. The antagonist is about to be revealed so I’m trying to figure out what type of evil act I should make the antagonist do for the viewers,” I replied.

“Suuuuurrreee… the animation scene. Gotcha. I’m so not gonna call on the cops about your plans,” he smirked.

This was common between Jihoon and I. He likes being referred to as Jiji than his original name since it makes him sound cute. Rather than Junkyu, he calls me Kyukyu. He came up with the nickname a week after meeting me. It fits since he thinks it’s cute and anything cute sounds good for him. He’s also a junior in our department. He started working here two years ago. I’ve been working here for four now. He’s a good companion. I don’t consider myself as a bitter man, but he annoys me the least… well, at least when he does it, it’s not in a bad way.

“So, what’s got you in high spirits if it’s not eliminating everyone in this company?” he pipped.

“It’s my bestfriends, Yedam and Doyoung. Remember when I was absent most of the time since a few months ago ‘til last week?”

“Yeah, you abandoned me for no reason!” He whined.

“First of all, you never asked. Second, I was busy being best man/co-wedding planner/confidant between both of them at that time,” I pointed out.

“Ohh… wow. I should’ve asked back then,” he mused. “Anyway, what about it?”

“I just remember back when I played matchmaker between them. They never realized at that time but they’re soulmates. They’re meant to be together.”

I sensed Jihoon’s surprised because he glanced up and smirked, but I didn’t comment on his reaction until he spoke up.

“You believe in the whole soulmate things too?”

“Do you?”

The smirk in his face fell as soon as I asked that question. I feared that I uttered something wrong when I did.

“I… I don’t know. It sucks that our world looks so bland no matter how happy we can be. It just looks so depressing, I don’t want my world to end without actually knowing if my hair is really ash blonde or not, or how beautiful a flower park really is!” he trembled as he laid his head on his arms to sulk.

I never really thought of it that way. I got used to everything being colourless. I never questioned it. I just accepted it. I sensed the fear in Jihoon’s words. But did he only want to see the colours in this world, or does he want to meet his soulmate? The way he said it did not go well together. I couldn’t dare ask him. He seems so sensitive about all of this. It pains me to see Jihoon being depressed. I reached out his head and gave him a gentle rub. I could only provide him comfort.

“That’s never going to happen. You’ll be able to see your ash blonde hair and get to colour it with something crazy, like Magenta. You’ll see all sorts of shades of colours on flowers. Maybe your soulmate will even give you your favourite coloured flower everyday just to erase that frown on your face and see that beautiful smile of yours. Your world will light up with colours and everything becomes beautiful, like nothing you had even seen.”

Jihoon finally raised his head with his eyes wide open and his eyes looking glassy.

“How do you know that? Have you ever seen the world in colours?”

“I haven’t. But I know you will, in time. Be patient. You won’t get too see them any sooner if you’re all bent up worrying about it,” I reassured.

I wasn’t sure if they were enough to keep him from being upset the whole day. My world had always been colourless. What would I know? It didn’t matter what I knew. The things I’ve said cheered JIhoon up a bit. His smile suits her better.

“Thanks. Now I feel silly worrying about that stuff. ‘The Great Junkyu’s' words of wisdom are the true answer to life,” he laughed as he faced back to his desk.

“Yeah, yeah. Get back to work.”

As soon as he turned away, everything lit up from the gloomy vision I once had. The world started to look different. I was not clueless to this situation and I immediately looked up the internet for more clarity. I didn’t expect feeling as if someone threw a bucket of paint on my eyes. Now, everything had colour: the walls were actually green, my shirt was blue and the monitor in front of me was filled with different colours.

Jihoon's hair, it was really ash blonde as he said. He was wearing a blue blouse suiting his black jeggings. The colours were gorgeous. Jihoon was gorgeous. Is this is how it feels to meet your soulmate? It feels so magical!

“Do you see it?” I whispered to Jihoon, who was about to draw a new character on his desk.

“What? What do I see?” He said, frowning and looking at me with as if I was a loon.

I stared at JIhoon, before realizing what that meant.

Everything was beautiful and really colourful, but when your heart is breaking in millions of pieces. I never questioned why the world was colourless. I just accepted it… I should never have cared.

“Nothing. I-I thought I saw something,” I answered, trying to hold myself together.

My world was, for the first time in years, filled with colour. I remember what colours were through my parents. I remember how Yedam and Doyoung described the feeling. I never truly understood their experience– until this moment.

Until the moment I realized it was Jihoon. Until the moment when I realized that Jihoon is my soulmate, but I wasn’t his.

Everything was so bright and vibrant that I felt a migraine coming up, along with the waves of nausea on my stomach. I can’t take this.

“Are you okay? You look as if you world just stopped,” Jihoon joked, laughing softly.

Yeah, that was a way to explain it.

“I’m fine,” I answered after a while, looking up at Jihoon once again. “There’s the other proposal the storyboard department wanted me to check yesterday and I still haven’t gone over the proposal because of this animation we’re currently working on… I guess I’m just exhausted”

Jihoon nodded, and he excused himself, leaving the room. There was a booming noise that greeted him out of the office. I could never mistake the source of that ear grating noise. I looked at Haruto, my other co-worker, who was just giving me this Cheshire grin. “I know that face.”

“Your desk is just right next to me. I think you already know how my face looks—”

“Your expression, Kyu,” Haruto attested. “You had the same expression Jeongwoo had when he and I bumped into each other, when the whole world got colourful-”

“Haruto, don’t-”

“He’s your soulmate.”

“Yeah, but I’m not his!” I almost yelled. It was loud enough to make a few people stop and look at our spat, but not enough to disrupt the entire department. I was thankful for that. I’m this close to strangling the man in front of me. I calmed myself down and massaged my temples to prevent this oncoming migraine I’m about to get. “What am I supposed to do?”

Haruto just looked at me in silence. “I really don’t know what to answer.”

“Exactly. So, the solution is that I’m not saying anything. And you’re not going to say anything either. Got it?” I threatened.

I didn’t mean to snap at him. He doesn’t deserve this. But it didn’t seem like Haruto would just let this slide if I hadn’t yelled at him. Thankfully, he didn’t seem worked up about it. Instead, Haruto looked at me with a worried expression but turned to his desk, which is by my right, after giving me a soft nod, the sign that this discussion was over.

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

I felt sick while working on my desk. My stomach felt like it’s starting to knot itself. I glanced at the direction where Jihoon left, noticing the colours were starting to wash away slowly while the distance between him and I grew; they weren’t as vibrant as before but they were there. They were still there, reminding me that my life was dreadful from this point on.

Months have passed. Jihoon still had no clue, and Haruto never uttered a word about it. No words can describe how miserable my life was after that whole ordeal. Whenever I see him, my world just lights up. I should be happy, but knowing that I can’t light up his world like he does mine negated any feeling of happiness. It felt more of a curse in my life that I can’t get rid of.

“Are you feeling all right?” Yedam asked me as he exited the recording booth.

Yedam is a voice actor. He was done with his lines for the day. “I’m fine,” I replied, trying to go over the recorded lines to work on the animation we’re currently on. Yedam didn’t look like he has any intentions of leaving me alone. He wasn’t prying but he was just waiting for me to say something first.

“Have you ever had your heart broken by anyone?” I suddenly confided.

Yedam was silent for a moment before answering. “An odd question, especially since you’re asking me that.”

Oh right. He had Doyoung. He only had eyes for Doyoung. I never really thought my words through. I just felt like I needed to say something to him. He was obviously worried.

“What about you?” 

“… no.” I lied.

“Why did you ask?”

“I was just curious. Also, your shirt and your pants don’t match, just a little advice,” I said before I went back to the animation department.

I was in the middle of the hall when I felt someone push me inside the elevator. I hit my forehead and I have intentions of doing the same to the person responsible for this. I turned and found out it was Yedam. We were the only ones in the elevator.

“I’ve known you for so long. You’re too selfless for your own good,” he leaned his back on the side railings as he continued. “You can see colours now, can’t you?”

Was there any point in answering his question? What did the whole selfless thing have to do with me seeing colours anyway? Despite all that, I couldn’t say anything. The elevator doors opened and I nearly made a run for it. Yedam dragged me back and closed the elevator once more.

“You asked if I ever had my heartbroken, and you pointed out that my shirt doesn’t match my pants. You lied to me when you said you hadn’t had your heart broken.”

“You’re overanalysing the situation.”

“You met your soulmate, but I take it that that person was not yours.” That shut me up. Yedam was spot on. His ability to perceive things with little information was completely impressive if it wasn’t me he was trying to read.

“You haven’t told that person about this, have you?”

I could only shake my head. There was no point in telling Jihoon. The world in his eyes and mine were already proof that we weren’t meant to be together.

“You deserve happiness too, Kyu.”

“He deserves me, but I don’t deserve him.” Was I really selfless? I can’t answer that. Though, I didn’t want to be selfish. If Jihoon doesn’t feel the same as I do, then why should I push myself to him? I didn’t want things to be one-sided. Not for myself, I just couldn’t do that to him.

Was I really selfless? I guess you could you say that. Too selfless for my own good, according to Yedam. As soon as the elevator doors opened again, I left Yedam. He didn’t stop me this time, but I feel like I’ll hear more from him when the day ends.

I couldn’t ignore Jihoon even if I tried. He knows when he’s being ignored. Plus, he doesn’t deserve that treatment. It’ll only make the matters worse. The entire company got increasingly busy. Thank god for that. Everyone just drowned themselves in work; Jihoon and I were no exception to this.

When I got promoted to Director of the Animations Department, it got a lot harder.

I should’ve been relieved that I have a perfectly good reason to put some distance between Jihoon and I, but because Yoonbin, who was previously from the storyboard department, got promoted to our department and vacated on my old desk. They weren’t strangers to each other. They’ve already met when he was still new here and he was just an intern. For everyone, it was obvious: Yoonbin was Jihoon’s soulmate, and Jihoon was Yoonbin’s soulmate.

It was that easy. A straight line between them: Yoonbin and Jihoon. No Junkyu in between, or at the extremes of the line.

I got tired seeing the world light up in vibrant colours every day, but what was harder was hearing Yoonbin and him talking about anything: movies, recent activities, games– literally anything, and I couldn’t get upset at them because they looked so cheerful… they actually look perfect together.

The way Jihoon smiled at Yoonbin, or the way that Yoonbin laughed at something that he had said– everything they did was something special and I found myself breathless just watching them interact.

I was happy for them, because they found each other, and that wasn’t easy at all. I was happy for them, even if that meant I wasn’t going to be the one making him happy.

Takata Mashiho

He was something I didn’t expect.

The company was celebrating the anniversary of its founding, when Mashiho showed up, following Hyunsuk. Haruto and Jeongwoo shared a few words with them, along with a few beers and a lot of laughs. Looks like those two are engaged.

I didn’t know how Mashiho ended up sitting beside me on the couch, but I didn’t mind. We’ve already worked with each other whenever I needed him voice for an animation project. He’s our top voice actress. Jihoon nicknamed him Mashi. Like mine, nobody uses that nickname because it wasn’t a nickname at all. We, except for Jihoon, just call him Mashiho.

It started with a few light topics. Work, games, story ideas, something about Hyunsuk chugging a bottle of barbeque sauce? Or I think that was his boyfriend. I don’t know how we started talking about soulmates– I didn’t want to talk about it, so why did I let this be brought up?

“Can I ask you something, Junkyu?”

“I’m all ears,” I said, taking a sip of my wine.

“Have you ever had your heart broken by anyone?”

I thought about lying, but something inside me stopped me from doing so. It was quiet for a moment. I could hear the laughter coming from the other people in the room. “Yeah, it was awful.”

Mashiho looked at me with his mouth slightly agape. “You too?”

“Who broke yours?” I asked without expecting an answer.

“Yoonbin,” Mashiho said. “You?”

“Jiji... I mean, JIhoon.”

Mashiho let out a sad chuckle, before taking a sip of his coke and whiskey. “You don’t see our type of soulmate very often, really.”

“Our type?”

“Soulmates that their soulmates aren’t theirs but someone else’s,” Mashiho was quiet for a moment. “You know what I mean? It’s a bit weird.”

“No, no– I think I understand.” Mashiho never said anything after that. He was as broken as I was when it came to Jihoon. The silence was deafening.

“We should hang out more, Mashi.”

“Please do _NOT _call me that. I kept telling Jihoon that’s not a nickname!”

I laughed at that response. I knew that nicknamed annoyed him since the first day Jihoon started calling him that.

“I’m serious, Mashiho. We should get to know each other better.”

“And why is that, _Junkyu_?” Mashiho said, a smirk forming on his face. Unlike him, I liked my name. Mashiho giggled softly and looked at me, his cheeks becoming flushed from the alcohol.

“We are lost souls, that’s why.”

Time passed significantly. In three years, I found out that whenever we’re able to see colour, Mashiho’s favourite colour is blue. He also pointed out how I always look stunning in black. That was good to know since we can’t see colour all the time. He’s fond of cats but cats seem to hate him. He always gets pouty whenever Yedam and Doyoung’s cat hisses at him. He also never understood how I was able to survive this long without “knowing how to cook properly”. It’s not that I’m incapable of doing so; he commented on how terrible my cooking tasted and how it doesn’t look like real food. What a critic. I’ll admit his’ taste better than mine but my food is not completely inedible. At least I’m not afraid of butterflies, or dolls, or that time when––.

“Look at them, Junkyu, they look so happy!”

Mashiho’s voice interrupted my thoughts of him. I just smiled at him. We could see our respective soulmates dancing around in the centre, along with a lot of other people that came to the wedding. Neither of us could deny that Jihoon looked breathtaking in his wedding suit. Also, Yoonbin almost tearing up when he saw him, was probably the most touching part of the wedding.

Mashiho was still observing them with a smile plastered on his face, standing beside me.

“They really love each other,” Mashiho beamed.

“Yeah, they do,” I added, turning his face to look at me. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know. I love myself too.”

Well, that ruined the mood. As punishment, I tickled him. He was stirring away, trying his best to escape, but I knew I was stronger. Mashiho’s laugh, that rich laugh that I love so much. As soon as I stopped, he took a breath first before pressing his hands on my nape, pushing me closer where the tips of our nose are already touching. “I love you too, you idiot,” he said, before pressing a kiss on my lips.

The mood, once more, was ruined when we heard Seunghun making gagging noises not far away from us. “God, you two are gross.”

The three of us laughed for a bit before I gave Seunghun a good chase for disturbing a perfect moment. He only gave up when he hid behind his boyfriend, Hyunsuk. When I came back to Mashiho’s side, I was greeted with another kiss.

Mashiho and I were always surrounded by people whose worlds were filled with colour all the time: Yedam and Doyoung, Hyunsuk and Seunghun, Jeongwoo and Haruto, Jihoon and Yoonbin. Maybe our worlds didn’t light up with colours every time we were together, but that never bothered us: we were lost soulmates. Though, we weren’t as lost as we thought.

We had each other, and while it wasn’t perfect, our worlds were still grey and we weren’t exactly each other’s soul mates, we are happy with each other.

Don’t question it. Just accept it. Lost soulmates need a happy ending too, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i want to see your reviews for this one :))


End file.
